Clash Of Swords
by Nate Texans
Summary: Summary: Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Rogue and Sting are Fairy Tail knights. They are the kings most loyal and trustworthy knights and leaders of the Fairy Tail armies. Follow them in their journeys and through their lives. Their kings wish is their command. You will not find loyal Knights anywhere else. They owe the king their lives. He raised them along with his grandson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail Knights

**Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray are 22. Rogue and Sting are 19. Laxus 26**

_**A/N: I will only describe how they look in fancy clothing. When they are not in battle they are wearing their GMG attires from the anime. Also I will describe their armor as best as I can**_.

It's early morning in the Kingdom of Magnolia the market is still closed and the sun is barely rising. The only ones up this early are the Knights of Fairy Tail.

Natsu and his younger brother Sting are riding their horses across their land racing back to the knights house located two hundred yards from the castle. When they arrive they find the kings grandson and one of their oldest friends Laxus Dreyar showering his horse with his wife Mirajane Dreyar who is also an old friend.

Natsu's horse was named Happy which was also one of the rarest horses to ever live cause was completely blue with a blue haired tail with a white tip. Sting's horse was named Lector and was also a very rare horse thats coat was a darkish shade of red and a white-tipped tail. Gajeel had a black horse he named Pantherlily who had white hooves. Rogue had a very rare as well green female horse by the name of Frosch. The knights raised their horses while at the same time growing up. It was their first gift from the king.

"Good morning Prince Dreyar and Princess Dreyar" Natsu said getting off his horse along with Sting and kneeling on one knee with their fists on their chests the horses kneeled down as well. It was hard process to get them to learn.

"Natsu, Sting old friends and my brothers I've told you many times over the years there is no need for you to great me that way. You are my brothers first. So stand and great me like a brother. I am not king yet. Even then you will call me Laxus or King Laxus" Laxus said putting a bucket of water down walking to his friends giving them each a brotherly hug.

"Same here boys. I am your friend no matter what." Mira said walking to them and giving them hugs.

"Alright, if you guys insist. How is Gramps?" Natsu asked pulling away after Miras hug.

"It has been a while since we have been summoned to his quarters." Sting added.

"The old man is getting quite friendly with Polyusica if you ask me" Laxus said giving a small grin.

"They make such a cute couple" Mira said smiling.

"As long as he is happy it's all that matters" Sting said putting his horse in its stall before putting Natsu's back in his stall as well after taking of the saddles.

"Will you join us for breakfast? Lucy, Yukino, and Levy are cooking." Gajeel asked appearing with Gray and Rogue from the entrance of the barn. Lucy is Stings fiancé and Levy is Gajeels and Yukino is Rogues lover and soon to be fiancé.

"That sounds lovely. I should go help them" Mira said hugging the newly arrived boys before heading to the house.

"Gajeel, Rogue, and Gray it's been a while" Laxus said hugging the newly arrived boys.

"It's good to see you Laxus." Gray said after hugging the man.

"How's the marrage life going?" Gajeel asked.

"It's great. Mira is a wonderful woman and keeps me on my toes. Though she is asking for children." Laxus said brushing his horse.

"Already? You have only been married half a year." Natsu said grinning.

"Yeah. I honestly don't mind especially since I will have an heir. I just want to enjoy each others company a little longer before bringing a new life into this world. I also don't want their to be war while raising my child." Laxus said brushing his horse.

"Well Laxus some people just don't want peace. Some are power, money, and blood hungry. They will not stop until they get what they want. You should know you have been on the battle field with us." Natsu said grabbing a brush and helping Laxus.

"Natsu's right. We have fought many battles against armies whose kings are hungry for all those things and have stopped each one of them. Though I still can not see peace in the Kingdom of Fiore for many years." Rogue said speaking up.

"Boys will you stop talking about war for a few moments and come join us for breakfast?" Levy asked appearing out of nowhere and taking Gajeels arm dragging him to the house.

The rest of the boys followed, but not before putting Laxus's horse back in an empty stall. (I will reveal the gender of the horse later when I think of one for Laxus). The boys entered the house seeing the table set and sat down. The girls joined them and they all started eating a few arguments and laughs there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Natsu said getting up and walking into the next room to answer the door. Natsu opened the door to revealing a tired and dirty blue haired girl no older than 12. "Are you alright young lady?" Natsu asked.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?" The blue haired girl in a brown cloak asked.

"Yes I am. Now would you be kind enough to answer my question?" Natsu asked nicely though worried at the girls appearance.

"I am tired and very hungry. I was sent here by my mother my name is We..." The girl didn't finish as she fainted, but Natsu caught her before she hit the ground.

"Guys! I'm going to the infirmary meet me there !" Natsu shouted picking Wendy up bridal style and running towards the castle before anyone could respond.

The others got up rushing to the door only to see Natsu 100 yards away and running fast towards the infirmary wing. They could see blue hair swaying in the wind.

"I've never seen Natsu run so fast. Something must have happened." Sting said running after Natsu.

The others quickly followed in a hurry towards the castle.

Natsu ran through the courtyard of the castle towards the infirmary wing. When he arrived he told the doctors of what happened and layed the girl on a bed. The doctors examined her for injuries and any illnesses. When they were down the doctor walked over to Natsu.

"How is she doctor?" Natsu asked seeming very worried.

"Commander Dragneel" (that's what everyone calls him and the others due to their rank.) The doctor started. "She is fine. She has no illnesses or wounds of any sorts. She seems very exhausted and mal-nourished. Telling by her paleness I say she has not eaten in about a week. Considering how she is even alive is miraculous itself."

"I guess this girl is very strong willed and will not accept death." Natsu replied walking over to the unconscious girl.

"She shall be waking up soon it was just a minor faint." The doctor replied walking away.

The others ran through the courtyard as well while everyone kneeled due to the presence of the prince. When they reached the infirmary everyone saw Natsu sitting in a chair next to a young blue haired girl.

"Natsu why did you run off? Who is this girl?" Sting asked not really out of breath, but worried at his brothers actions (the Fairy Tail knights were trained to run long distances and control their breathing).

"This is the girl who knocked on our door. She fainted, so I rushed her here. The doctor says she is alive and well though she is exhausted and seems to be very mal-nourished. Doctor says that it's possible that it has been a week since her last meal" Natsu replied taking the young girls hand in his. "I apologize for leaving immediately and making you all run here. Forgive me" Natsu said not taking his eyes off the young girl.

"Natsu there is nothing to forgive. Each of us would have done the same thing." Laxus replied putting a hand on Natsu's right shoulder. "When she wakes see to it that you take her to the dinning hall and allow her to eat to her hearts desire. We will meet you there."

Natsu nodded. "Thank you Laxus."

"I just hope when she wakes she tells us her story." Laxus said before ushering everyone to the dinning hall.

A half an hour later the young girl started to open her eyes and pink caught her eye.

"It's salmon pink." Natsu told her noticing the girls half lidded eyes on his hair. "I see you are awake. It seems you are a very stong willed young woman." Natsu said smiling at the young girl who was rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for fainting like that. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." The girl responded looking down.

"Nonsense you have done no such thing. I was a bit worried though, but there is no need for apologies." Natsu said giving the girl his famous grin. "Are you hungry?" Natsu asked. 'Of course she's hungry stupid.' He thought to himself.

The young girl nodded. "Very much so."

"Good" Natsu said turning around and squatting. "Get on my back. I will carry you to our dinning hall. My prince has kindly offered to give you anything to eat to your hearts desire." Natsu said before the girl climbed on hesitantly.

"You are very warm Natsu. If I may call you that" The girl said shyly.

"Of course you may call me that. You can call me anything you like young lady. What may I call you?" Natsu asked walking towards the castle.

"W-Wendy. Wendy Marvell and your prince is a very nice man" the girl named Wendy answered as the two entered the castle. "Wow this is amazing. I have never seen a castles insides before it's beautiful." (Picture how your own castle would look.)

"Nice to meet you Wendy. Yes the prince is a very generous man we grew up together. You could say we are like brothers. Also, I shall tell the king that you like his castle." Natsu said looking over his shoulder.

After a good 5 minute walk they came to a set of doors which Natsu pushed in revealing a very long dinning table that had some people sitting there. At the end of the table Natsu could see the king sitting in his chair.

Natsu stopped next to the table and let Wendy down before pulling out a seat allowing her to sit down. Natsu walked up to the king and kneeled in front of him placing his right fist over his chest.

"Good morning gramps.. I mean my king" Natsu said correcting himself.

"Natsu you know very well within these walls you may call me gramps and do not have to kneel. Unless there are other royal guests" King Makarov answered. "Who is the young lady?" The king asked.

"This gramps is Wendy Marvell" Natsu said walking over to Wendy "Wendy this is King Makarov" Natsu said pointing an opened hand to the King. "If need be she may have my plate."

Wendy got up and curtsied to the King. "It's a pleasure King Makarov"

"The pleasure is mine Wendy. I have been informed of your situation. Have anything you'd like and Natsu you don't need to sacrifice your plate. There is plenty for everyone." Makarov said smiling at Wendy he then waved a hand forward.

"C-Can I have some eggs with bacon?" Wendy asked the servant Makarov sent to her.

"Of course miss Wendy" The male servant said before walking into the kitchen.

"Wendy let me introduce you to my oldest and closest friends well my family for short" Natsu said walking towards two blondes "This is my brother Sting and his fiancé Lucy" Natsu said ruffling Stings hair.

"Nice to meet you Wendy" Sting and Lucy said at the same time.

"This tough S.O.B here is Gajeel and the cute blue haired woman beside him is his fiancé Levy" Natsu said walking to Gajeel and punching his arm as he smiled at Levy.

"Nice to meet you Wendy" Levy said smiling. "Don't be afraid of Gajeel he may seem mean, but he's actually a big softie once you get to know him. Also, if he gives you a nickname it means he likes you and won't be a jerk to you."

"Shrimp no need to tell her that. Nice to meet you squirt" Gajeel said already nicknaming her while putting a piece of meat in his mouth.

"This shy young man here is Rogue, Gajeel's younger brother and this lovely lady is Yukino his fiancé." Natsu said placing a hand on each other their shoulders before moving on.

"It's nice to meet you Wendy." Yukino smiled as did Rogue for the first time in a year.

"You made him smile Wendy. He must like you." Natsu said chuckling. "Now last, but not least you have Prince Laxus Dreyar and one of the nicest woman in all the land who just happens to be his wife Princess Mirajane Dreyar, but she prefers Mira." Natsu said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Wendy. You are very pretty if I may say so." Mira said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Wendy. You are welcome to stay here if you need to there is room for everyone." Laxus added with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all. You girls are really beautiful and the men are quite handsome. You all are quite generous and nice." Wendy said shyly.

"Thank you" everyone said in unison before laughing. The king laughed as well.

Wendy's breakfast arrived and she began eating. She looked like a miniature version of the boys when they eat. Nobody could blame her though. She hadn't eaten in possibly a week so let her eat to her hearts desire.

"So Wendy how did you end up here in Magnolia in your condition?" Lucy asked.

"If you don't mind us asking" Sting added.

"It started a week ago when my mother sent me away." Wendy said looking down after swallowing tears began to form at the corning of her eyes.

**A/N: A cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. First chapter of another fic. Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's go Gajeel

**Chapter 2: Let's go Gajeel**

"It started a week ago when my mother sent me away." Wendy said looking down after swallowing tears began to form at the corning of her eyes.

"Why did she send you away dear?" Makarov asked.

Wendy began to cry. "Our village was being attacked by a legion that called themselves the Oracion army. Their generals were named the Oracion Seis" she said crying into her hands.

"Oracion seis." Makarov said in a stunned voice. "Their armies were disbanded by the orders of the Circle of Kings and Queens." Makarov said getting up from his seat and walking to the Wendy. "Wendy where is your home?" He asked putting a hand on the girls right shoulder.

"I am from Caitshelter. My mother stayed behind and I don't think she is alive. The army slaughtered everyone." She cried. Natsu walked up to her and pulled her into a hug which she responded to by putting her arms around him and crying harder.

"My king let me go scout the area. If this is true. It's possible that they could possibly be heading our way. Caitshelter is a a few days ride, but if what she says happened a week ago they could have reached Cratos by now." Natsu said looking at Makarov.

Makarov knew Natsu was serious and angry. He would only address as 'my king' when he was serious and there was no need for speech like that. "I will agree to this. Take Gajeel with you. Everyone else prepare the armies for a possible invasion. Wendy you will be staying with the girls here in the castle. Nobody shall go anywhere alone especially anyone that can be used against the kingdom." Makarov said.

"Yes my king. Prepare our horses" Natsu said looking to a guard at the door. "Let's go Gajeel. Sting in my absence I am trusting Wendy to you. Take care of her. I ask the same of everyone in this room." Natsu said looking around the room then to Wendy. "Wendy I will try and find news of your mother. I will bring your mother back to you if she is alive. What is her name?"

"Grandine Marvell. Thank you Natsu and be careful I beg of you." Wendy said hugging him tightly.

"I promise Wendy. I will return. Until then your are in safe hands here. I trust all these people with my life." Natsu said hugging her before letting go. "Let's go Gajeel." Natsu and Gajeel walked out of the dinning hall.

Everyone then gathered around the windows as watching the gates of the castle courtyard open as the two men rode through them a few minutes later and down the road of the city at full speed losing sight when the building and marketplace was reached and eventually the two exited the kingdom when a fire was lit signaling the castle.

"Will they be okay?" Wendy asked.

"Of course they will. Those two are the best at what they do. Nothing can kill them. if your mother is indeed alive they'll bring her back. You can believe in them." Sting said as he watched his brother and what to him was another older brother ride down the road and a few minutes later were out of sight.

Makarov turned to Gray. "Gray gather a small squadron and go after them. I will sleep better knowing if they run into any danger you won't be far behind to help."

Gray nodded. "Yes gramps" he then exited the dinning hall.

With Gajeel and Natsu.

Natsu and Gajeel rode that day until late night. They stopped by a country side covered with trees and tide the horses before starting a fire. They had taken rations for their trip and ate todays rations. While the fire crackled and the wolves howled the two knights took refuge on branches to hide from any animals or possibly any enemies that may approach.

Gajeel slept soundly in his branch. Natsu looked at the stars hoping to see his dear Lisanna's star. Lisanna passed away on the other side of the country two years ago.

Flashback:

Two years ago on the other side of Fiore with the Knights of Fairy Tail and the first legion of their army who were visiting a neighboring kingdom for some trading. When an army of bandits attacked their convoy. Lisanna lost control of her horse that ran into the woods as two bandits chased them. Natsu saw this and went after them.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted while his horse ran through the woods.

"Natsu!" He hear her shout and headed in her direction.

When he got to Lisanna they had cornered her on a cliff with a 100 foot drop where waves were crashing against the cliff as if they were beckoning her to fall. He immediately attacked the bandits. One of the horse got spooked by a snake and charged in Lisanna's direction knocking her, itself, and her horse into the water.

Natsu ran to the edge and looked over after killing the bandits. Nothing was seen, but waves. He called her name over and over again and almost jumped in if it had not been for Gajeel showing up and restraining him from doing so.

The entire trip back not a sound was heard coming from Natsu. He ate alone, slept alone, and rode in front of the convoy alone. When they returned to the castle he had to told her older sister Mirajane of what happened. When Mirajane heard the news she cried for weeks while Natsu isolated himself from the world. He wasn't seen for weeks.

When he seemed better enough to approach he did not stop and talk to anyone until he saw Mirajane. He spent the day with her crying in his arms.

A year and a half later Mirajane married Laxus and that was the first time in so long anyone saw the white haired beauty smile. That day Natsu smiled as well. He knew her heart was in the healing process. He returned to his duties shortly after.

Flashback end:

"Natsu will you come find me if I ever get lost?" Natsu heard Lisanna's voice in his head.

"I promise" Natsu whispered to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until Next time. The Fire Dragon and the Bookworm will be updated in a day or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few days the two men rode all day well into the night. When arrived in Caitshelter hardly anything was left. Houses were burned down. Bodies lay on the ground being eaten by vultures and other animals. The sight angered Natsu and Gajeel.

"A-Are you from Oracion Seis?" Asked a female voice causing the two men to turn around and see a woman in her later thirties with long blue hair standing there with a knife in her right hand holding it to the two men."

"No ma'am we are from the Kingdom of Magnolia we are Fairy Tail knights" Natsu said showing her his tattoo of the Fairy Tail insignia on his right shoulder.

"Thank god. I thought that Oracion Seis decided to come back and finish us off." The woman said putting her knife down.

"Ma'am do you know of a woman named Grandine Marvell?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, I am Grandine Marvell. Why do you ask?" Grandine asked before she processed the entire information causing her eyes to grow wide. "How is Wendy? Is she safe?" Grandine asked with a worried expression on her face.

"She is fine. She told us what happened here and we came to investigate and to bring you back with us" Natsu replied getting off his horse.

"What is your name?" Grandine asked.

"I am Natsu Dragneel and this is my companion Gajeel Redfox" Natsu said giving a slight bow while Gajeel gave a nod.

"N-Natsu?" Grandine asked shocked. "Son of Igneel?"

"Yes.. Wait, how do you know my fathers name?" Natsu asked curiously. Gajeel got off his horse and stood beside Natsu.

"I knew your father and yours to Gajeel. Come, follow me I shall tell you everything." Grandine said walking towards what Natsu and Gajeel guessed was what remained of her home.

When they arrived the two knights tide their horse to what was left of a tree that was obviously set on fire during the attack. They entered the home and saw small picture paintings on the wall of three kids. A little girl with blue hair that looked almost like Wendy, a boy who seemed older than the girl with black hair with medium sized spiky hair, and what they suspected was the oldest child was a teenage boy with long spiky red hair that went down his back. The other pictures were paintings of Wendy.

"Ma'am is this Wendy and her brothers?" Asked Gajeel pointing towards the picture.

"No that's actually myself as a child with my older brothers... Your fathers" Grandine replied saying the last part cautiously.

"Our fathers?" Natsu asked. Grandine just nodded. "So that means that you are our aunt and Wendy is our cousin. Why did we not know any of this and where are our fathers?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I am your aunt and Wendy is your cousin. As for your fathers they each bore two sons, your brothers. After you all were born they were called into war and never made it home. Your mothers passed away soon after from heart break and depression. You all went missing. I spent years searching for you before I discovered you all were taken in y the king. I knew he could give you a live than I ever could. A couple years after that I married and had Wendy. Her father died of sickness a year after." Grandine told the two knights who were now staring at her wide-eyed while processing the information.

Natsu walked up to Grandine and pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you come to us after your husband passed? You could have stayed with us and you wouldn't have had to suffer all these years." Natsu then let her go.

"I thought it'd be best to let you live your lives. I didn't want to interfere. Wendy talked everyday about you all. She'd hear stories of your victories and always dreamt of meeting you. I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances." Grandine said looking down.

"Nonsense there could be no better circumstance than finding you alive and kicking. It would be worse circumstance returning to Wendy without her mother so I say this can't any better. Now Grandine go gather the rest of the townspeople who are still alive and tell them that we will be taking you to Magnolia. To pack light and warm, winter is upon us.' Gajeel said taking the photos off the wall. "We will finish here."

Grandine did as she was told and left her house to go tell what little townspeople were left of what was going to occur. Natsu looked at Gajeel and nodded before helping back what was necessary for their trip. Once Grandine returned they loaded her belongings onto a wagon and tied it to Natsu's horse and then tied another wagon to Gajeel's horse.

What little townspeople were left gathered at Grandine's house.

"Listen, those who can't walk, the elderly, and small children will travel on the wagon that is tied to this horse." Natsu said raising his hand to Gajeel's horse. "Luggage will go on this wagon." Natsu said raising his hand to his horse. "Those who can walk will follow the wagons. If we come across any danger I want you all to remain calm and follow our instructions. Understand?" They townspeople just nodded in understatement.

"Alright then, let's get moving" Gajeel said. The townspeople loaded kids, the elderly, and the injured before Gajeel they started moving. Natsu mounted his horse and followed behind the group of people.

Little did they know they know that a cloaked figure was following them. Well at least that's what the figure thought.

The group travelled all day with twenty minute breaks in between so those who are walking could take a break and those on the wagons could stretch a bit. Night fell and they set up camp. The figure following them stopped and set up came a hundred yards from their position and made sure not to make so much noise. The two knights noticed some smoke coming from a hundred yards away.

"Natsu, you think somebody is following us?" Gajeel asked eyeing the smoke.

"No doubt. Someone's been following us since we left Caitshelter. It was a single person though. Stay with the group I'll go check it up." Natsu said walking towards the smoke.

"What about your armor Salamander?" Gajeel asked watching Natsu walk away in his usual vest and paints with his scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I move quicker without it. Also, I'll be quieter." Natsu said waving and disappearing into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natsu was walking through the woods as quietly and as cautiously as he could towards the fire. He could hear the sharpening of a sword and put his hand on the hilt of his. When he got closer he saw red. Not red as in blood, but red as in hair. In the light from the fire it appeared Scarlett. Natsu began to approach slower than before.

When Natsu got closer he could see that the figure was a woman. He decided that even if she is a woman he should not underestimate her. He studied her for a few minutes before deciding to just confront her.

Natsu walked out of the woods. "You're not good at keeping a low profile." He said standing across from the woman.

The woman was shocked. She contemplated on running, but she knew she couldn't outrun him.

"I am not here to hurt you or threaten you. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us. I don't see any wrong in it. Plus, you seem to be heading in the same direction we are." Natsu said looking at the woman.

"How can I trust you? How do I know your not lying?" The woman asked.

"I am a knight of Fairy Tail, I do not lie to the innocent and I especially do not wish to cause harm to any woman." Natsu said. "May I sit?" He asked pointing to a log.

The woman nodded. "So you are a knight of Fairy Tail?" The woman asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yes, I came to inspect the attack on Caitshelter. It was not in my orders to bring what townspeople were left with me, but my king wouldn't mind. If he does then full responsibility shall be mine." Natsu told her.

"I don't understand why you are telling me this." The woman said.

"I'm telling you this so you can understand that even though you do not trust me I am not willing to let you travel alone and allow you to if it occurs face any danger alone." Natsu replied standing up. "If you wish to join us you know where to find us. We leave at dawn" Natsu said walking away.

The woman just watched him leave without a single word. Once he was gone she began contemplating if she should take him up on his offer and trust him. She decided she would sleep on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the woman woke up to the sound of footsteps and opened her eyes. Before her stood a group of three men. Two were eyeing her figure while the last had her sword. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed she was defenseless.

The two men who were eyeing her lunged at her. She fought them off as best she could, but they overpowered her and picked her up. In her mind she hoped the knight from last night was still close by she she let out the loudest scream she ever had. The man holding her sword slapped her across the face to shut her up.

"Now shut up and we promise not to hurt you. That bad at least" The man said.

Natsu at the time of the scream was at least four hundred yards away from he was last night, but heard the scream as clear as day. He unhooked the luggage wagon and turned his horse before kicked it's side causing it to run. "Come on Happy someone is in trouble!" Natsu shouted. 'Please don't be you' Natsu thought.

He kicked his horse again making it run faster and closing the gap quicker. When he got to the woman sight he saw a man hit her while the others held her back. He jumped off his horse and drew his sword.

"Let her go!" Natsu shouted jumping out of the forest and kicking the man who was hitting the woman in the face knocking him down.

The other two men let the woman go causing her to fall to the ground and pass out. They then drew their swords. "Do you know who we are?" One the men asked.

"No and I don't care." Natsu replied with an angered look on his face.

"Well you should." The man who he kicked in the face said while wipping his face. He then stood up and drew his sword. "We are soldiers of Oracion Seis" he said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, oh then I am so sorry. Please don't hurt me" Natsu said before laughing. "Is that what you expected me to say. Ha, I don't fear you."

"You dare laugh at us you piece of shit nobody" one of the men said getting angry.

"Nobody?.. Ha, I am Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. I suggest you leave or I will end your lives here for hurting a woman." Natsu said putting both hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Three on one. I quite like those odds." Their leader which is the one Natsu kicked in the face said grinning.

"Well then how does three on three sound?" A voice said causing everyone to turn. "Sup Natsu, starting a fight without me?" It was Gajeel and beside him was Gray both on horseback.

"Gray what are you doing here? Gajeel why did you leave the townspeople alone?" Natsu asked.

"I am here by orders of the king and no need to worry I came with a small squadron who are now watching of the townspeople." Gray answered.

"Oh, well the get your asses down here so we can kick these guys asses already." Natsu replied smirking.

"Your going to regret that!" Shouted their leader as they charged at the three knights. Gajeel and Gray drew their swords and a small battle began.

Natsu ducked under his enemies swing and countered with a kick to the gut. He opponent swung again and Natsu dodged again before he drove his sword through his opponents gut.

Gajeel stopped his enemies swing with his sword and throw a jab knocking his opponent back before swinging at a downward angle cutting his opponent in half.

Gray was the last one to finish as his opponent was a bit bigger and stronger. Gray jabbed the man in the stomach, but the man countered with a headbutt. Sadly for Gray he didn't have his helmet on and got knocked down. The man then rushed at a down Gray, but Gray rose his sword causing the man to run into it who wasn't able to stop in time.

Gray threw the man to the side before pulling his sword out and cleaning it on his shirt before sheathing it.

"About time Gray" Natsu said before walking over to the woman and picking up her unconscious body bridal style and carrying her to his horse. "Gajeel grabbed that sword right there." Natsu said nodding towards the only sword on the floor still sheathed.

Gajeel nodded and picked up the sword before walking back to his horse. Gray put out what was left of the fire before mounting his horse. Natsu put the woman on his horse before he got on and leaned her body bridal style on his.

"Let's get back to the townspeople already." Gajeel said turning his horse around followed by Gray and Natsu.

Natsu stared at the woman in his arms and decided when they reached they other he'd clean the blood off her face. She then stirred a bit and dug more in his chest. He smiled at her then looked back at the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a whole day before the woman finally woke up. She could feel warmth and decided to snuggle close to it, but she stopped herself when she remembered the events that occurred she shot her eyes open and looked up only to see the sleeping face of the pink haired knight that offered her help. She immediately shot out of his hold backing away until she tripped over a root she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of hitting the ground, but it never came.

She opened her eyes and noticed that he had grasped her by the waste and was looking into her eyes before retracting her back to him and letting go.

"You know it's better when you know your surroundings and if you would have shouted you would have woken everyone up." Natsu said looking around the two.

The woman did the same and noticed they were in the middle of a group of children and two other nights.

"Now if you like we can take a walk and talk while I catch you up on everything that happened." Natsu said which the woman just nodded. "Alright, then follow me." Natsu added before getting a piece of burning wood using it as a torch and leading the woman safely out of the sleeping group.

They passed by several other groups around fires and sleeping knights while other stood guard. They walked and Natsu told her everything that happened. From defeating the dark knights and meeting up with the other knights to stopping by a river to fill up canteens and containers full of water and fish.

At that moment the woman noticed herself in a different attire. She was wearing a dress with a fur jacket over herself. She then realized it was cold.

"Why am I this? Did you change me?" The woman asked with a hint of anger and worry in her voice.

"No I didn't, but some of the other woman did. They heated some water and cleaned you up and decided to wash your clothes so no need to worry. No man was around." Natsu said reassuringly. "I wouldn't have allowed that to happen so I have some of our woman soldiers/knights (I'm still debating if I should call the soldiers soldiers or knights. No offence to anyone) present in their place." Natsu added.

"Well thank them for me. Also, I didn't know you had woman soldiers" the woman replied.

"Of course we do. We don't discriminate. Our king allows it, because he understands woman have just as much right to defend their country as men do. Also, our woman aren't exactly push overs. Some are quite scary. The scariest ever was the future queen and fiance to our prince Mirajane Strauss well Dreyar now. She use to long for battle and was quite the fighter, but gave that up when her sister passed." Natsu said looking down. "She was a dear friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I to have had my share of sadness" The woman said sadly.

"Oh, I'd ask, but I don't want to push you into something you don't wish to speak of." Natsu replied.

"No it's fine. It all started when I was a child." The woman said sitting on the ground. Natsu stuck the torch in the ground next to them and took a seat across from her. "I was a slave growing up in the Tower of Heaven" she continued which caused Natsu's eyes to widen. "There I met an old man who was like a grandfather to me and looked after me. While I was there I also made some really good friends. The best of them all was a boy named Jellal. He is the one who gave me my last name. One day they took him and we decided to rebel against our captors. We won, but at great costs." She said. Natsu stayed quiet so she could continue.

"Grandpa Rob who was the man who found helped looked at me sacrificed himself for me. He died in my arms. I saw red and grabbed the nearest weapon I could and struck the man killing him and watching his take his lasts breaths. We fought on so the sacrifices our fallen had made would not be in vein. I went off to find Jellal only to find him with blood lust in his eyes. He almost killed me if not for my friend Simon stepping in and punching him. We left the tower and soon after I never saw any of my friends again. I heard a rumor about Jellal a year ago, but it was false. Since the tower I've just been drifting looking for somewhere to stay and start my life." She said finishing her story. She then began crying.

Natsu pulled her into a hug. She didn't resist she got a close as she could while she let it all out. After a few minutes she stopped. "You are always welcomed in Magnolia especially in the Fairy Tail army if you ever wish to serve. I saw it in your eyes when I first met you that you kept your space and decided to be alone, but you are not longer you have me and I will never hurt you or let anyone do so again. I promise you that" Natsu then pulled her to arms length and looked her in her eyes. "Okay?" He asked.

The woman only nodded in response before hugging him again as a tear rolled down her face.

"May I know your name?" Natsu asked.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet" the woman/Erza replied.

"That's a very beautiful and unique name. I like it. Erza" Natsu said still hugging Erza.

"You're the first person I've ever opened up to." Erza said looking up into his onyx eyes as her stared into her brownish hazel eyes.

"Well then it's an honor." Natsu said letting her go. "Shall we get back to camp and get some sleep?" He asked standing up and offering his hand. "We have a long day of traveling tomorrow. Three more days before we reach Magnolia."

Erza took his hand and nodded. He then lead her back the way they came after picking up the torch.

When they reached the campsite Natsu went back into original spot as Erza returned to hers. Not like she really had a choice though since every other spot was taken. Though at the same time she didn't mind the warmth especially since it was could. Natsu closed his eyes a few minutes after she did with a smile on his face.

The next few days if no danger occurred were going to be better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next few days were kind of a blast even though the trip took longer than thought due to other villages they passed by that were also attacked. Erza opened up more to Natsu and lowered her guard. He told her of his adventures and the battles he fought in and of his close encounters with death.

Though she wasn't the only one he told. The townspeople listened in along with the children who would gasp at his close calls. Sometimes he'd ask Gajeel and Gray to join and tell their sides of the stories. Once again gasps were heard at their close encounters.

At night by the camp fires they would put on a show for the children and the others to keep up moral. Though the shows well acts were of previous battles or sometimes they'd throw in instances that they found humorous which everyone else did as well.

Nobody ever thought knights could be so much fun well that is until they met the knights of Fairy Tail who always enjoyed having fun, but it came second to battles.

Natsu got Gajeel to tell everyone of the funny moment he met his fiance Levy over dinner which the women cooked as a thank you every night for the soldiers helping and keeping up moral. Everyone laughed when they found out Gajeel had met his fiancé during a battle where he stumbled into a library hoping to find and epic battle, which Natsu and Gray laughed out loud at.

"Why would there be an epic battle inside a library?" Natsu asked laughing.

"Don't worry books I'll save you!" Gray shouted trying to mock Gajeel.

"The funniest part is when he emerged from the library he had a stack of adult books before running back in and rescuing his fiancé who was a librarian at the time" Natsu added grabbing his sides.

"Shut up Salamander!" Gajeel shouted as everyone started laughing along with the two.

That night was full of laughs before everyone quieted down when the knights began telling the story of the battle between the dark kingdom of Eisenwald (yes Gajeel was around remember they were all raised my Makarov).

Gasps were heard when they were told of the really close encounters of that three day long battle. Gajeel showed them the stab wound he had recieved that day which was now nothing more that a scar. Gray showed them the scar he got on his back while Natsu took off his scarf and showed him his neck scar which was really a close call. They let the kids touch the scars as some of them called the feeling gross while other said cool and a few said they wanted one of their own which caused some parents to scorn their children.

The day after that they arrived in the kingdom of Magnolia which was surrounded by high thick walls surrounding the entire kingdom. (Something like kingdom of Troy from the movie Troy for those who have seen it. If you haven't seen it then just picture a really big thick wall around the whole kingdom. Which is pretty big if you've seen the anime.) Bells began to ring five times to signal the return of the squadron who brought along the townspeople along the way.

A fire was then lit in confirmation which the king then dispatched squadrons and the doctors and nurses to the group to see to the wounded and elderly. During the week the King had expected the group of knights to return with others and had half the army built houses on the countryside within the walls. Since half the army was at it they finished very quickly and also by Laxus's orders the houses were filled with food.

Natsu who had Erza on horse back with him, Gajeel who offered Grandine a ride, and Gray left for the castle to assure their friends and the king that they had all returned. After a good twenty minutes by horseback the five reached the castle courtyard where their friends/family and the king were waiting for them.

"Before the celebrating can begin we have a gift for a certain someone." Natsu said smiling.

"What would that gift be and for who?" Makarov asked.

"Wendy, I made a promise to you and I never break them. Gajeel if you'd do the honors." Natsu said looking from Wendy to Gajeel who had Grandine hiding behind him. Gajeel dismounted his horse revealing Grandine. Gajeel helped Grandine down only for her to be tackled down by Wendy who was crying in happiness.

As everyone watched the happy reunion Laxus noticed the woman behind Natsu and decided to speak on it. While Levy had also decided to ambush Gajeel with kisses.

"Natsu who is that woman?" Laxus asked.

"This Erza Scarlet." Natsu said dismounting his horse and then helping Erza down. "She is my guest. Erza this is King Makarov" Natsu said introducing Erza to Makarov first out of respect.

Erza curtsied in front of the King."Your majesty it's an honor" Erza said bowing her head.

"The honor is mine my dear. It's always nice meeting a new friend of my children. Now that we've met there's no more need of that. You can address me as king, Makarov, or like the rest of these brats gramps." Makarov said smiling. Natsu then introduced her to everyone else.

"Children?" Erza asked curiously looking at Natsu once the introductions were done.

"I'll explain later" Natsu said giving her his signature grin.

"Now Natsu I see you have brought back quite the group with you" Laxus said referring to the group Natsu lead into the kingdom.

"Yeah, most of them we met on the way back they were also attacked by Oracion Seis. Though, some heard rumors that Oracion Seis will not be attacking Magnolia for at least another month, but we must take precautionary measures. Plans can always change." Natsu said with a serious look.

"I agree. Tomorrow we will tell the army. Tonight, we will celebrate the return of three members of our family and the new additions. We can't forget the new members added to our community. Squire when the doctors and nurses are done inform the new arrivals of the celebration tonight and that they are all invited." Makarov said to a short boy on horseback who rode off towards the group at the entrance of the kingdom.

"Now miss Scarlet may I call you Erza?" Makarov asked.

"Of course my king" Erza responded.

"Good. Now Erza and miss Marvell why don't you join the woman in getting cleaned up and dressed for tonight's celebration. It must have been quite awhile since you last showered since winter has kicked in sooner than expected this year." Makarov said which caused the two women to nod in agreement and join the women. "Now Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel inform the rest of us of the past weeks events. Also, after all of you get yourselves cleaned up." The men nodded and followed the king into the castle and into his war planning room.

The three men informed them of every detail of their trip home. They even told them of the things they did to keep up moral due to the villages they passed through which were filled with death and destruction. When they were done they were excused to go get themselves cleaned up.

They were in the males shower room. The shower room had of course showers, they also had steam rooms, brick hot tubs, and a changing section. Also the shower could be distinguished from cold and hot. They just had to turn on and off the water so they can give it time in between in order to warm up. So they basically turned it off when it wasn't in use.

**A/N:Yes the males had a shower room. It was separated from the womans shower room. They all basically grew up together and have seen each other naked plenty of times. Hey they were like brothers plus they were hardcore badass soldiers so they didn't give a shit who saw them naked. Also along the years they had their fair share of woman before they started settling down. Hey in those times that's kind of what they did to relieve stress. Just saying. The having women part not the showering together part.**

They then started to remember war stories and they recalled some of the women they have been with over the years. (They basically were having guy talk.) They talked for quite awhile before the main subject became the possible relationship between Natsu and Erza.

"So Natsu what do you think about Erza?" Sting asked while smirking.

"What are you talking about? She's just a friend." Natsu replied washing his face.

"Quit the shit Salamander you spent majority of the way back with her. She even slept in your arms every night. Don't think I didn't see that shit. Also, I've seen the way you look at each other." Gajeel commented sitting in the hot tub.

"You're just imagining shit metal brain" Natsu said with a cheap insult.

"I saw it to Natsu and plus why wouldn't you feel anything towards her. She's a very beautiful woman and she was great with the kids." Gray added.

"Fine. Fuck. Since you all are going to be ganging up on me I'll talk." Natsu said rubbing soap on his abdomen.

"Well talk" Laxus said now entering the conversation.

"She's a very beautiful woman who has been through a lot in her life. I was lucky she opened up to me. She has a great personality and the most incredible smile I've ever seen. To be honest boys I haven't felt this way since Lisanna. I think I'm in love." Natsu said turning on the water.

"So do you plan on courting her?" Rogue asked deciding to speak up.

"I'd have to ask how she feels about it and if she's welcome to it then of course I will. I'm tired of going from woman to woman when were done fighting battles. I want to come home to a person I know will be missing me." Natsu added turning of the water. "I think it's time to grow up."

"Woah I thought I'd never hear those words from the hot head of the group. Though I can't say I'm disappointed." Gray said drying himself off.

(Little did they know the women were asking Erza the same kind of questions except Grandine was the one ratting her out in the girl kind of way.)

"Hey Gray before you go I forgot to tell you a blue haired woman came to the kingdom about two days ago. She says you and her had a week long romance a year back. She had a child on her back. I can't remember her name though. All I can say is that she is really pretty and quite nice" Sting said stopping Gray in his tracks.

"Juvia is her name. She's the one I told you guys about. She's the one I met on my week long vacation by the ocean. She's the only woman that ever meant anything to me. Where is she now?" Gray asked.

"She's in our quarters she was asleep when you arrived." Sting added and as soon as he finished Gray changed into a pair of loose fitting pants and a shirt and ran out of the room.

"Was he the father of the child?" Gajeel asked.

"She said she has never been with anyone else." Rogue replied.

"Can't believe ice princess is a father" Natsu added drying himself off. "Well I'm off to change and meet this Juvia. Anyone care to tag along?" Natsu asked.

They all nodded and began drying themselves off and got dressed. They all then made their way to their quarters. (Remember they all live together. Besides Laxus.)


End file.
